Síndrome Narutiense aguda
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: Deficiencia psicológica de cordura y razonamiento lógico severos, cuidado, es una enfermedad que se expande con rapidez.


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Diclaimer:** hola!, Naruto NO me pertenece en lo absoluto, es de Sasuke- perdon... quise decir de Gaara, digo... de Neji-no... ¡mierda!, la cosa es que yo no lo hize ¿bien?, fue creado junto a los otros personajes de la serie por ese caballero tan maravilloso que nos hace pensar mal con las escenas doblesentido y yaoistas que pone en la serie, osea: Kishimoto Masashi-senpai n.n

No obtengo ningun pago ni lucro por esto, es solo el oscio. Solo Ra sabe cuantas cosas raras han surgido del oscio

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Síndrome Narutiense"**

Muchos se preguntaran ¿que narices es eso?, luego concluiran que la autora (N.A: osea yo mera) esta demente, pero eso no viene al caso. Volviendo al título, se preguntaran el significado de esas palabras y luego estaran de acuerdo en que necesito ayuda psiquiatrica urgente y que este comentario no tiene nada que ver con este fic :).

Llendo por tercera vez al significado del título¿que carajos es esa mugre del sinfrome narutiense y por que esta chica no esta con camisa de fuerza?. Bien; contestando a la primera pregunta; el sindrome narutiense es una deficiencia psicológica de cordura y razonamiento lógico severos, altamente contagioso que se a detectado en más del 90 por ciento de los fans de Naruto en el mundo. Un fallo que con el tiempo se vuelve sumamente peligroso para la salud mental de quienes rodean a un afectado.

Y contestando a la segunda pregunta; estoy en mi rato de descanso :)

Quienes sufren este mal son altamente esquizofrénicos, gritan por todo, hablan del destino y de la juventud y hasta se han detectado casos extremos de pérdida de personalidad, vista, madres, padres, clanes, órganos, novios, cejas, cabello y Hokages.

Si tienes aunque sea una mínima sospecha sobre poseer este sindrome, lee a continuación los síntomas más comunes y prepara el teléfono para llamar a una clínica psiquiátrica. En caso de síntomas extremos; favor de coger una pistola, un cuchillo o a tu hermano psicópata lo antes posible.

NOTA: si no tienes un hermano así, el vecino sirve :)

**Nivel 1: **

1-Miras Naruto por cable, en el DVD, por internet y grabado de VHS aún si ya te viste esos capítulos unas 7 veces antes y te sabes los diálogos, las poces y la cantidad de veces que parpadean.  
2-Bajas imágenes de la serie por muy feas e inutiles que sean y por que no tenías nada mejor que hacer.  
3-Compras posters de Naruto aunque no tengas pared donde ponerlas.  
4-Le pides a tus padres que te compren mercancía de la serie y cuando se niegan los amenazas con exterminar a tu clan (aunque no tengas).  
5-Luego de meses con la misma amenaza, te compran lo que querias y al mirar al calendario te das cuenta de que es tu cumpleaños  
6-Te sabes todas las cancione (op y end) y las cantas todo el santo día a tal punto que hasta tus vecinos se las saben  
7-Juegas a los ninjas con tus amigos; con nombre de jutsus al japones y todo, y luego te castigan por creer que intentabas invocar al anticristo por las poses de manos  
8-Vives enamorada/o de un/una personaje de la serie y odias a cualquiera que ose hablar mal de el/ella. Escribes fics (como este) y compartes ese amor platónico con la vecina, hermana y/o compañera de curso  
9-Agarras a patadas a los amantes de serpientes y los acusas de pederastas  
10-Vives convencido de que el verde y el morado son pésimos colores para las unñas, en especial si eres chico

**Nivel 2:**

1-Te compras una banda de Konoha y/o otra villa ninja y la llevas a todas partes, no te la quitas ni para la escuela y mandan a llamar a tus padres  
2-Después de cada baño te pintas una espiral en el estómago  
3-Te sabes todos y cada uno de los sellos para jutsus y caes en depresion -y en el hospital- al descubrir que no funcionan, en especial cuando amenazaste a los matones de tu escuela con ellos  
4-Usas un pedazo de vidrio al cuello sospechando que por usarlo, tu hermano y tu novio murieron, aunque seas hija única y nunca hayas tenido novio  
5-Te ves obligada a quitartelo por que los cortes infectados de tétanos duelen.  
6-Culpas a tu prima, tíos, demás parientes y al destino por la muerte de tu padre, aunque él este parado atrás de ti en ese momento  
7-Dices que todo es problematico y por eso la gente te cree depresivo compulsivo y te pasas el día solo y sin amigos  
8-Terminas cada frase con un "dattebayo", "da kore" o "hum" y tu mamá tiene que llevarte al psicólogo  
9-Te pasas el día mirando las nubes, aunque sea de noche, este lloviendo, haya frío y este por darte pulmonía  
10-Te la pasas juntando los dedos indices cada vez que hablas con alguien  
11-Cada vez que ves un perro o gato, te subes encima de una rana (sea gigante o no), haciendo una pose ridícula y gritando a todo pulmón que es un zorro demoniaco y salvaras a tu villa mientras levantas a un bebé ageno, del cual ni tu sabes de donde sacaste  
12-Te das cuenta de que vives en una ciudad, terminas golpeado por la madre del bebé que querias usar como contenedor de demonios imaginarios y acabas deprimido por aplastar a un anfibio innocente.

**Nivel3:**

1-Culpas al destino por cada cosa que te sale mal  
2-Mencionas repetidamente al destino entre 2 y 5 veces cada vez que hablas  
3-Te la pasas dibujando y sonriendo como idiota, además de vestirte como uno dejando tu estómago al descubierto y cortandole los dedos a tus guantes  
4-Te pintas vocas en las palmas de las manos y te preguntas por qué tus figuras de plastilina no explotan cuando bombardeas con ellas a la gente  
5-Te descepcionas al descubrir que el cabello no queda rosa poniendole chicle encima, en especial cuando lo intentaste con el cabello de tu hermanita  
6-Dices a todo el mundo que tu madre murio como sacrificio cuando naciste, te pintas el kanji del amor en la frente luego de rasurarte las cejas y luego la misma madre que gritabas muerta te tira las orejas rumbo al psicologo  
7-Traumas a tu hermanito llamandolo todo el dia: "estúpido hermano menor" (por muy cierto que sea), y luego tus padres te castigan por inducirlo al suicidio.  
8-Te pintas tres rayas en cada lado de la cara con el delineador nuevo de tu mamá  
9-Si te castigan por lo de las rayas; marcas los contornos de tus ojos y amenazas de muerte a tus hermanos, vecinos, primos o cosa que tengas a mano usando como objeto homicida a la arena del jardín.  
10-Te cubres la cara dejando solo un ojo visible al mundo, llegas tarde a todas partes y ni tú sabes por que  
11-Si te castigaron por lo de la arena, te marcas dos ojeras bajo los ojos e intentas matar a tu mejor amigo y primo con la escusa de obtener poder  
12-Te mandan al psicólogo por noquear a tu amigo-primo con una katana de plástico y por acabarte el delineador de tu mamá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bueno aquí quedan los sintomas de esta enfermedad

Se lo que piensan, estoy loca, necesito ayuda psiquiatrica o un sedante, y quisas todo eso y más, pero el oscio es poderoso

Ojala que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews y si hay algun problema con este fic; sea tal vez que piensen que sea plagio de algun otro fic (lo cual no es), o por que me robe alguna idea sin darme cuenta, favor de avisar :)

-Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
